MatingClan's Story
by FriendofClara
Summary: If you refuse to mate, you become a slave. Mating is what this clan is about. Enter MatingClan if you dare...**OC's needed!**
1. Chapter 1

MATINGCLAN ALLEGIANCES

Leader: Luststar (ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes; most mated with in clan)

Apprentice: Larkpaw

Deputy: Taloneyes (black tom with blue eyes and large cock)

Medicine Cat: Whitethrust (white tom with amber eyes; medium sized cock causing him not to be too popular with she-cats)

Warriors-

Grassmask (light gray tortoiseshell tom with green eyes; loves BDSM type mating)

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Coresplash (white and gray she-cat with blue eyes; tightest pussy in the clan)

Dawnleap (light brown she-cat with amber eyes; loves to mate)

Apprentice: Cumpaw

Shadowspring (dark gray tabby tom with huge cock and green eyes)

Apprentice: Applepaw

Hardtail (light gray tom with yellow eyes; loves to mate)

Dustfoot (gray tom with blue eyes; dominant tom who usually rapes she-cats)

Apprentice: Jaypaw

Frostflower (silver she-cat with green eyes; seems innocent but is a real whore)

[You guys can submit more warriors here too]

Apprentices-

Sunpaw (ginger she-cat with green eyes; very timid and is still a virgin)

Jaypaw (black tom with amber eyes; surprisingly large member)

Applepaw (white and black tortoiseshell with blue eyes; very seductive)

Cumpaw (creamy tom with amber eyes; masochist)

Larkpaw (light gray she-cat; has a fantasy of being raped by her brother and father)

Queens-

Lemonfur (golden tabby she-cat with soft green eyes; acts innocent but is a real whore)

Kits: Lightkit, Sparkkit

Ambersong (gray she-cat with amber eyes; loves to be forced into submission)

Kits: Owlkit, Icekit

Elders-

Yarrowleaf (white, almost yellow pelt with blue eyes; very frail)

Slaves(outcasts)-

Tightwhore (formerly Treefrost; ginger she-cat slave with orange eyes)

Toypelt (formerly Blackpaw; black tom with amber eyes)

OOOOOOOOOO

Submit cats please! Here the form:

Name:

Rank:

Age:

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

Other (opt.):


	2. Chapter 2

Luststar sighed. She was in so much heat that she could hardly bear it. It was so late, but her core was dripping wet. She needed to fuck a tom. Badly. She stood, her eyes glinting in the darkness.

Luststar exited her den, panting slightly. She hoped that there was at least one tom guarding the camp entrance. She needed one so badly right now.

Excitement coursed through her when she saw both Hardtail and Shadowspring at the entrance. A threesome would be great. Luststar purred seductively as she approached them. "Hello there," She purred, lifting her tail, displaying her wet core.

She smiled when she saw both toms' cocks begin to slide out of their sheaths. "You're in hear, Luststar?" Hardtail inquired.

"Of course," Luststar half said, half moaned. "now fuck me already!"

Shadowspring smirked. "We will." He pounced, pinning her to the ground. Shadowspring's cock was fully erect, and he positioned it right on her pussy.

He rubbed it up and down, and she squirmed. "Do it!" She hissed impatiently.

Luststar bucked her hips. Shadowspring grinned and slammed his member into the clan leader's core. She let out a moan as his barbs scraped against her walls. Her moan was quickly silenced as Hardtail shoved his own member down her throat. Luststar winced slightly as his barbs scraped her mouth.

He pumped in and out, making her gag slightly. Soon she got into the rhythm, sucking and licking it.

Hardtail pulled out, and then shoved his member into her anus. Luststar yelped in pain, both toms' barbs tearing up her insides. "Ooh! Oh!" Luststar yowled in pleasure.

But right before she climaxed, both toms pulled out. She hissed. "Why did you-" Then she saw, behind Shadowspring, a dozen other cats, their claws unsheathed. "Explain what's going on, Hardtail!" Luststar hissed.

"BloodClan is capturing you." Regret flashed in both toms' eyes.

"Blood-" She began. A white tom shot forward, pinning her to the ground. He placed a paw on her throat.

"It would be a waste to rip away all of those fresh lives of yours. If you make any noise, I will kill you." The white tom hissed.

Luststar nodded slowly. "O-okay." Oh no. They had come back for revenge!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Taloneyes screeched with fury. "Luststar! She's gone! She's been captured!"

It was the next morning, and the deputy had gone to the leader's den, hopefully to fuck her. Instead, he had found her nest empty. When he went to the camp entrance, Hardtail and Shadowspring said that she'd been captured.

"So you let BloodClan capture out leader?" Taloneyes growled. The rest of the Clan had woken up, and they were crowding around the two camp guards.

"They threatened to kill us!" Hardtail protested.

"She is our leader. You don't give in to a threat like that. How could you?" Taloneyes flicked his tail, and Grassmask and Dustfoot pinned Shadowspring and Hardtail down.

He jumped onto a large boulder. "Cats of MatingClan! These two traitors let BloodClan capture, and maybe even kill Luststar! They will receive the ultimate punishment."

Murmurs rippled through the crowd, and everyone was nodding in agreement.

"They are to become slaves. They are now even lower than any rank possible. All of you may treat them as dirt. You can use them as you please." Taloneyes announced. "Grassmask! Dustfoot! Put them in the Slave Tunnel!"

The two toms did so, and Taloneyes smiled slightly.

"Now we are going to plan a raid to save our leader." Everyone cheered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luststar was shoved into a clearing. She recognized it instantly.

"Remember this place, Luststar the Traitor?" The white tom mocked her.

"Ah, hello, Luststar. We meet again." The MatingClan leader bristled. She saw the leader of BloodClan step out from the shadows.

"Greetings, Soaringstar." She growled stiffly.

"Quiet!" Soaringstar stepped in front of her. "You are our prisoner. You will not speak unless I say so."

Luststar didn't move.

"Now, as punishment for betraying us all seasons ago..." Soaringstar began.

Luststar looked down. She was scared, but she didn't want to show it.

"You will be a toy for each tom in the Clan. One day per tom. Starting today!" The leader decided.

Oh no...

A tom grabbed her by the scruff. She looked up to see the white furred one. "She'll be mine first!" He declared.

Soaringstar dipped his head. "Very well."


End file.
